Chrismas Love
by PokemonContestshipping2
Summary: Christmas is coming tomorrow and May invited Ash, Misty, Drew, Dawn and Paul to come over at her house for Christmas. They all agree. Then the gang were looking for a gift for their friends. Once they found the perfect gift, They went to May's house. Will this be the best Christmas ever? Will everything be alright? Find out by reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Fanfic**

**Christmas Love**

**Hello! This is my first christmas story. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1 Getting a gift**

It was a cold day at Petalburg City. It was even snowing. But that means it December 24. Christmas eve! May asked Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul and Drew if they can come over for christmas tonight. They all agree.

**Ash's Pov**

I was in the hoenn region at Petalburg city to spend christmas with my friends. But the thing is I have to find a gift. I went to the PokeMarket and looked around to buy Dawn a gift first. I then found stickers for your pokemon's Pokeball.

"Dawn has been looking all over for more of these!" I said with joy. I found a gift for Dawn. Now next is May! Since May like a little kid, I got her a Beautifly doll. Next is Paul..Great. What does he like!? I look and Look but I don't know what he will like! So I just got him a card. Next up is Drew. I hope christmas May and Drew will tell each other that they love each other. Anyways I know that Drew like roses. So I look around and I found a Pokeball with a rose on it? It was actally painted. But even though I still got it. Now last but lease is...Misty. Man I love misty! I hope I get the right gift for her. I want to make it prefect. I had no Idea what to buy her! Ugh!

"Pikachu what do you think what I should buy for Misty?" I asked the mouse pokemon on my shoulder.

"Pika!" _Buy her something that she can wear on her hair._

"Huh. That's No a bad Idea! Alright then!" I said as I look for something for her hair. I then saw a headband that light blue with a daisy on it.

"It's prefect." I said as I went over to it. I then bought the things and went to the pokemon center for until it's time for to go to May's House.

**Misty's Pov**

I was at the kanto region in Cerulean City. May asked me if I could come over for chirstmas. I said yes. She even said Ash, Dawn, Paul and Drew are going to be there. I walked over the PokeMarket and looked around for some gifts. First one is May. I keep searching and Searching until I found a hair clips with a rose on it. May does like roses. Even the ones that Drew give her. Now next on my list is Dawn. Now let me see...I know! I thought to buy dawn a beautiful silky blue dress. Now next is Paul...What does he want? Ok this guy seem he doesn't want anything. I'll just get him a purple jacket. Next on the list is Drew. I don't know Drew very well but He likes roses Like May, He likes the color green and he likes May. Those are the only thing that I know that he likes. I'll just give him a card with a rose. Now last on my list is...Omg it's Ash. I really want his gift to be perfect! Now what does he want?

"Damn it Ash! What do you want?!" I said angerly.

I calmed down and search for a gift for Ash. I then saw a hat with blue and black. It also has a Pokeball on it.

"That's prefect." I said smiling. I then bought the gifts and I started to walk a boat to Hoenn. It will take a day to get there.

**Dawn's Pov**

I was at sinnoh region in TwinLeaf Town. It was Christmas eve and May asked me to come over. She even told me Ash, Misty, Paul and Drew are coming. I went to the market to find a gift for everyone.

First on my list was Misty! I know Misty likes water pokemon. So I thought to get her something that's similar to that! I look around and I found a necklace that's blue with a M in the middel. It's not water but she does like the color blue right? Now next on my list is May! Now May is a person that love's pokemon and she's like a little kid!

'Maybe I'll get her a dress? She does like cute dresses like Misty and I do!' I thought happily.

I then found a dress that's green, has red straps, and a rose on the right side of the dress. It was perfect!

"Maybe I should get Drew a tuxedo that matches May's Dress! I mean he is next on my list." I said to myself.

I then found the tuxedo I was looking for. Ok next is Ash. Well Ash doesn't really care what he get's so I'll just get him candy. Now last person on my list is Paul...Great! I have to find a gift for him. But I better get him something amazing! I love him and always will! But the thing is...What does he like?

"UGH!" I screamed out loud. Then people started to look at me with a weird look.

"Hehe sorry!" I said sweatdropping.

I then continue looking for a gift. Then I finally found a gift. I found a Japaness good luck charm! It's not much but It's the only thing I can find!

"Oh well." I sigh. I bought the gifts and went on a boat to hoenn.

**May's Pov**

I was done setting up with the christmas tree and stuff. My little brother Max are with my Mom and Dad at our aunt's house. I asked my Mom and Dad if I can bring a few friends over here for christmas. She said yes. And that's when I called my friends. Anyways I left the house and I went to the Mall to find gifts. First on my up is Ash! Ok Ash is a cheerful guy with a lot of sprit, strong and Nice! I looked and looked. I have no idea what he wants. I look and look but nothing I had found. I then found a master ball! It wa a lot of money but I will still get it for Ash! Now next is Paul. Well paul is a silent guy and trying to be cool. I'll just get him a clothes. Ok now is Misty! Misty is a nice, calm girl but when ever someone get's on her nerves you don't want to get on her bad side. I then saw the most beautiful kimono with flowers on the bottom around the dress. It also came with a purple fan! It was dark blue. I even saw a light blue one with white little birds. And the fan is dark blue with white flowers.

"I guess I should get Misty and Dawn kimono's!" I said to myself with a warm smile.

Now last I have to get a gift is..

"Drew.." I whisper to myself.

Oh great! The my greatest rival! But even so I love him. He's cute, Mean, Strong, insulting and well more other things that I think of him! Ok now this is going to be a hard time finding a gift for him. I look and look but I FOUND NOTHING! I was about to lose hope until I reach to the glass shop. I went inside and saw a glass red rose! It was perfect. Drew does love roses! I then bought the gifts! It cost a lot of money of Drew's present but even so I love him. I then left the mall and went back home, wrap the presents and go to sleep until tomorrow.

**Drew's Pov**

I was at the hoenn region in LaRousse City. I was walking around at the market to find a gift for my friends. But I must find the perfect gift for May. I wanted to start with May since she's so important to me. I look and look but found nothing yet. Then I saw a necklace with with red and green beads and it has a M and a D letter in the middel. 'D for Me, Drew. And M for May.' I thought with a small smile. That's what I want.

Now next is Dawn.

'I don't know Dawn that well so this is going to be a bit hard.' I thought.

It was actually easy. I found a blue clip with a piplup on it. Now next is Misty. I then found a dive ball! Misty likes water pokemon so maybe this will help. Now next is Paul.

'Hmm. This is going to be the hardest one of all.' I thought. 'I'll just get him a set of every pokeballs.'

Now last is Ash. Ash really doesn't care what he gets! He's full with spirt, happiness and other stuff.

"I'll just get him a hat." I sigh.

I bought the stuff, Walked home, went to bed and waited for tomorrow.

**Normal Pov**

Paul really care about christmas that much so all he got them was a japaness good luck charm. But for Dawn he got her a beautiful silky light blue dress. And now all of the gang went to sleep and waited for tomorrow.

**Sorry If I didn't put Paul's Pov. I just ran out of Ideas for a gift. Sorry. Anyways please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! PokemonContestshipping2 here! Or Sandy you can call me! Anyway I am so sorry for not updating for awhile Or a few months. I've too busy! UGH! I never knew on my summer break I would be busy. So I hope you guys can still wait for awhile until I have time. Please forgive me.**

**~Sandy**


End file.
